Nur ein einziger Tag
by Ayumi Ikari
Summary: Ein kalter Wintermorgen, eine Reise mit unbekannten Ziel...
1. Aufbruch

Der Morgen startete bereits ungemütlich.

Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und die klirrende Kälte ließ auf baldigen Schneefall schließen. Nicht zum ersten mal überlegte Toshi ob er die ganze Sache nicht einfach sein lassen sollte.

Nichtsdestotrotz stand er zu dieser frühen Stunde abreisebereit auf dem Vorplatz des Tempels, der seit fast einem Jahr ihr Hauptquartier war. Die Pferde hatte Tetsu bereits gesattelt und bepackt und war nun in die Küche verschwunden. Außer ihm und Katsu, der sich noch verabschieden wollte, war der weite Platz leer und auch im Tempel regte sich noch kein Laut. Sie hatten den frühen Zeitpunkt absichtlich gewählt, damit ihre Abreise weitgehend unbemerkt bleiben würde. Es würde zwar nur eine einzige Nacht werden, aber eigentlich konnte er sich das zu diesen Zeiten nicht erlauben.

„Toshi...du musst mir noch was versprechen...Ich weiß, es wird dir schwer fallen...aber bitte denk nicht an die Arbeit während ihr weg seid. Ihm zuliebe."

Toshi stöhnte innerlich auf.

„Ich werde es versuchen." antwortete er halbherzig.

Er hatte ewig mit Katsu darüber diskutiert. Aber laut Yamazaki war der Zeitpunkt günstig. Souji war so fit wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nicht gesund, aber verglichen mit den letzten paar Monaten waren sie schon froh wenn er zusammen mit ihnen essen konnte und ab und zu den für ihn nun unendlich langen Weg in den hinteren Garten auf sich nahm um Saizou und seine zahlreichen Verwandten zu besuchen.

Trotzdem hatten sie sich alle Optionen offen gehalten und Souji erst gestern Abend erzählt, dass

er am nächsten Tagen eine zweitägige Reise unternehmen würde. Anstatt mit Begeisterung hatte er zunächst mit Skepsis reagiert. Katsu musste mehrmals nachfragen, bis Souji schließlich damit herausrückte, das er Angst hatte die Reise sei nur ein Vorwand um ihn in ein Krankenhaus oder zurück nach Edo zu bringen. Toshi hatte sich darüber sehr geärgert, Katsu war bestürzt gewesen. Schließlich mussten sie beide Souji schwören, dass es wirklich nur eine schöne Überraschung für ihn sein sollte und er am nächsten Tag wieder zurück in Kyoto sein würde.

„Kondo-san! Hijikata-san! Ohayou!"

Souji kam lachend auf sie zu. Von der Weite sah man nicht wie krank er wirklich war.

Genau wie Toshi trug er eine hochgebundene Hakama, einen gefütterten Kimono und einen langen Haori darüber. Den weißen Schal hatte er sich bereits bis übers Kinn hochgezogen. In einer Hand hielt er einen Hut und in der anderen seine Reisesachen.

Mit jedem Schritt den er näher kam, schrie seine Krankheit Toshi stärker ins Gesicht. Die fahle Haut, die dunklen Schatten um die Augen und das ausgemergelte Gesicht. Die kleinen Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn.

„Ne, Kondo-san was macht ihr denn hier? Kommt ihr auch mit?" fragte Souji als er bei ihnen ankam.

„Aber nein, ich wollte mich nur von euch verabschieden. Freust du dich schon?"

„Natürlich freue ich mich!" Souji grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Aber ich finde es gemein, das ich nicht weiß wohin es geht!"

„Nun findest du es ja bald heraus. Wir gehen jetzt auch gleich los, bevor hier noch alle aufwachen. Deinen Hut kannst du gleich aufziehen , es schneit sowieso bald." meinte Toshi und stieg dann auf sein Pferd auf.

„Hai, hai..." Souji verstaute seine Sachen in der Satteltasche seines Pferdes und ließ sich dann von Katsu in den Sattel helfen.

„Also dann ihr beiden, gute Reise! Passt auf euch auf." Katsu lächelte aufmunternd.

Aber nachdem Souji ihm noch ein fröhliches „Bis morgen!" zugerufen hatte und auf seinem Pferd voraus ritt, verschwand das Lächeln und Sorge machte sich in seinem Blick breit.

„Es wird schon alles gut gehen. Notfalls machen wir länger Rast oder kehren wieder um." meinte Toshi leise.

Katsu nickte, aber Toshi wusste genau was in seinem besten Freund vorging.

„Keine Angst...ich werde ihn schon wieder zurückbringen."

Dann folgte er Souji durch das große Tor des Tempels in die frostige Morgendämmerung.


	2. Reise

Sie waren gerade mal bis zum Stadtrand gekommen als Toshi bemerkte wie erschöpft Souji war. Sein Atem ging schwer und keuchend und seine Augen glänzten fiebrig. Als sie los geritten waren hatte Souji noch pausenlos versucht das mögliche Ziel ihrer Reise zu erraten.

„Ne, Hijikata-san gehen wir vielleicht nach Otsu?"

Die ungefähre Richtung stimmte, aber...

„Leider falsch."

„Hm... dann führt ihr mich vielleicht nur in die Irre und wir reiten in einem großen Bogen nach Fushimi?"

In ihrem ersten Jahr in Kyoto hatte sie einmal den Schrein dort besucht. Souji hatte es gut gefallen und in einem Teehaus „die besten Dango in ganz Japan" gegessen. Seitdem kam er immer wieder einmal mit der Idee, das sie doch nochmal diesen Schrein und das Teehaus besuchen könnten. Es war aber nie dazugekommen.

„Auch falsch".

„Hm..dann vielleicht...Shimabara?!"

Toshi schüttelte genervt den Kopf, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht vergreifen.

„Souji, also bitte!"

Souji lachte vergnügt.

„Na gut, dann ist es vielleicht..."

Seit einer Weile schon war Souji verstummt. Er hatte sich mit seinem Pferd zurückfallen lassen und ritt ein paar Meter hinter Toshi her.

Kurz nach dem sie das Stadttor passiert hatten, hielt Toshi an einem der letzten Gasthäuser, bevor der Weg sie tiefer in den Wald hineinführen würde. Außer ihnen waren wenig andere Reisende unterwegs.

Er half Souji von seinem Pferd und band die Tiere vor dem Gasthaus fest.

Wollige Wärme umfing sie, als sie die Tür öffneten und in den halbdunklen Raum eintraten, der nur durch ein wärmendes Feuer und ein paar wenigen Lampen erhellt wurden.

Ausser ihnen gab es nur zwei weitere Gäste, ein Kurier und ein Mönch.

Toshi wählte den Tisch der am nächsten zum Feuer stand und bestellte Tee und Manju.

Souji rieb sich die Hände um die Kälte aus seinen blaugefärbten Fingern zu bekommen und schloss dann für einen Moment die Augen. Alles war viel anstrengender als er es sich gestern Abend noch vorgestellt hatte und das obwohl sie noch nicht wirklich lange unterwegs waren. Dennoch wollte er auf keinen Fall den Eindruck erwecken, das es ihm zuviel wäre. Denn er wusste nur die leiseste Andeutung würde dazuführen, das Hijikata-san sofort umdrehen würde. Es sei denn...das Ziel ihrer Reise wäre doch ein Ziel ohne Wiederkehr für ihn.

Als der Tee und die Manju kamen stürzte er sich darauf obwohl er überhaupt keinen Appetit hatte.

„Wir gehen nicht nach Edo, oder?" fragte Souji als er aufgegessen hatte. Er konnte Toshi dabei nicht in die Augen schauen und starrte stattdessen auf die leere Teetasse, die er mit beiden Händen umklammerte.

„Nein, tun wir nicht. Wirklich nicht, Souji." Toshi konnte seinen Unmut über die Frage nur schwer zurückhalten. Das hatten sie doch alles gestern Abend schon besprochen.

Souji schien nicht ganz überzeugt zu sein. Toshi seufzte und nahm Souji die leere Teetasse aus der Hand.

„Ich verspreche es."

Souji erwiderte nichts, dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht und er hob Toshi seinen ausgestreckten kleinen Finger hin.

Toshi blickte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fragen an. Das konnte einfach nicht sein Ernst sein. Souji grinste und hielt ihm weiterhin seinen kleinen Finger hin. Toshi blickte sich kurz um. Die anderen Gäste waren gegangen, der Wirt in der Küche verschwunden.

„Na schön...du gibst ja doch keine Ruhe." brummte er als er seinen kleinen Finger mit Soujis verhakte und das Versprechen besiegelte.

„Kirei..." flüsterte Souji fasziniert.

Der Wald sah wie verzaubert aus. Raureif hatte die hohen Bäume von der Erde bis zu den höchsten Astspitzen erfasst. Jeder Baum, jeder Strauch entlang des Weges war in Kleid von tausenden und abertausenden weißen Kristallen gehüllt. Eine andächtige Ruhe lag über dem Wald und entrückte ihn von dem Rest der Welt.

Nur das gleichmäßige Rauschen des kalten Windes und das Klappern der Pferdehufe drangen durch die ansonsten tiefe Stille. Kein Vogel, kein Tier war zu hören. Das letzte Dorf lag bereits weit hinter ihnen. Sie waren vollkommen allein, unterwegs in einer Landschaft wie sie kein Gemälde schöner abbilden könnte.

Immer wieder streckte Souji seine Hand aus um einen paar der Kristalle auf den herabhängenden Ästen zu berühren.

„Honto ni kirei..."

Toshi merkte wie er begann sich gedanklich mehr auf diesen Tag einzulassen. Er konnte gar nicht anders. Je weiter sie Kyoto hinter sich gelassen hatten und je tiefer sie in diesem Gemälde aus Eis unterwegs waren, desto kleiner erschienen ihn alle Sorgen die ihn gestern und heute morgen noch belastet hatten. Nur ein einziger Tag. Es war schließlich nicht das erste mal das er länger unterwegs war, auch wenn die Zeiten noch nie so schwierig gewesen waren wie in den letzten Monaten. All das liess er nun weiter hinter sich um den Rat seines besten Freundes und seinem Herzen zu folgen. Ein einziger Tag, eine einzige Nacht mit dem Menschen, der ihm das liebste war.

Der riesige Tengu aus Stein stand wie ein Mahnmal vor dem Eingang des Dorfes und war wie alles um sie herum mit einer Schicht Raureif überzogen.

„Und...weißt du nun wo wir sind?" fragte Toshi.

„Hm..." meinte Souji und tat so als müsste er angestrengt überlegen.

„Ja, ich glaub ich weiß es! Wir sind von Kyoto aus nach Norden geritten und in die Berge, also nach Kuramayama. Und der Tengu hier kann nur bedeuten das wir hier in dem Wald sind in dem Sojobo der Tengu-König lebt, der mit Ushikawamaru trainiert hat!"

„So heisst es jedenfalls..." meinte Toshi trocken. An Tengu glaubte er schon lange nicht mehr, aber er musste zugeben das die Geschichte von Ushiwakamaru, oder besser gesagt Yoshitsune in Heike Monogatari, ihm immer gefallen hatte.

„Neeeee, Hijikata-san, meint ihr der Tengu-König hätte Lust auf einen Kampf gegen mich ?"

„Du kannst ihn ja fragen, falls du ihn siehst. Aber ich werde dir nicht helfen, falls es schief geht."

Souji kicherte, es war selten das Hijikata so eine Frage nicht ironisch oder genervt abtat, sondern mit einem leicht amüsierten Unterton wie gerade eben.

„Ich brauche eure Hilfe bestimmt nicht!"

Wenig später hielten sie auf Soujis Wunsch an einem kleinen Schrein außerhalb des Dorfes, der auf einer Anhöhe lag. Unter ihnen erstreckten sich sanfte, weiße Hügel und weit in der Ferne konnten sie noch Kyoto erblicken.

Das eiskalte Wasser des Reinigungsbecken brannte auf ihrer Haut.

Souji warf treffsicher eine Münze in die Opferkiste vor dem Schrein, verbeugte sich zweimal und klatschte zweimal in die Hände. Dann schloß er andächtig die Augen.

Toshi zögerte einen Moment, hielt Inne um Souji zu betrachten. Der magere Körper, das fahle Gesicht. Er war kein Gegner mehr für den Tengu-König, nicht mal gegen den kleinsten Berg-Tengu würde er Souji in diesem Zustand kämpfen lassen. Er spürte wie sein Herz schwerer wurde. Sie hatten nicht mehr lange Zeit, dessen war er sich sicher. Vielleicht war dies das letzte mal, das Souji und er so viel Zeit alleine verbrachten, hier fern von allem was ihn sonst zurückhielt, ein Gefüge aus Verpflichtungen, Schuldgefühlen und einem Leben, das ihm immer mehr zu entgleiten drohte. Bald würden sie Souji wirklich in ein Krankenhaus bringen müssen oder zumindest zurück nach Edo...

Toshi konnte nicht seine Augen nicht von Souji abwenden. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu jener Nacht, in der er sich eingestehen musste, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit vielleicht schneller vorbei war, als ihnen beiden lieb war...

_Es war einer der letzten schönen Oktobertage gewesen. Die Tage waren noch sehr warm, aber abends ließ die Kälte den kommenden Winter erahnen._

_Das Husten von der anderen Seite der Shojitür kratze an Toshis Nerven. Seit Stunden quälte sich Souji damit, und jedes mal wenn es endlich für einige Zeit still wurde, schien der Husten umso stärker wieder zukommen._

_Es war bereits nach Mitternacht und Toshi merkte wie es ihm immer schwerer fiel sich auf den Brief an seine Schwester zu konzentrieren. Er legte den Pinsel zur Seite und rieb sich die Schläfe. Wenn es heute so weiter ging, würde er erst in den frühen Morgenstunden Schlaf finden, - wenn überhaupt. Die Nächte waren am schlimmsten. Tagsüber hustete Souji zwar auch, aber nicht so intensiv und lange wie in der Nacht. Nachmittags stieg das Fieber und sobald er sich abends hinlegte, ging es los. Ein Anfall nach dem anderen der den hageren Körper heimsuchte. So quälte sich Souji durch die Nacht bis er dann endlich einschlief, schweißgebadet vor Fieber und Erschöpfung._

_So schlimm wie heute war es bisher noch nie gewesen. Schließlich, als die Qual ein Zimmer weiter gar kein Ende mehr nehmen wollte und er hörte wie Souji immer verzweifelter nach Luft rang, stand Toshi auf. Souji hatte mehr als einmal klar gemacht, dass er alleine sein wollte wenn es ihm schlecht ging und Toshi wusste wie sehr er es hasste, von anderen - auch von ihm und Katsu, vielleicht sogar besonders von ihnen beiden – so hilflos gesehen zu werden._

_Doch genug war genug. Er trat hinaus auf die Engawa und war nicht gerade überrascht als er im fahlen Mondlicht noch eine andere Person vor Soujis Tür stehend entdeckte._

_Katsu lächelte ihn freudlos an._

„_Ich habe es heute einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten..." erklärte er leise._

_Toshi nickte._

„_Ich auch nicht..."_

_Das Souji damit nicht einverstanden sein würde, brauchte keiner von beiden auszusprechen._

_Katsu zögerte noch kurz und öffnete dann ohne Ankündigung die Tür zu Soujis Zimmer._

_Der Protest folgte prompt._

„_Kondo-san...gomen nasai...bitte lasst mich allein."_

_Soujis kratzige Stimme war kaum hörbar und wurde sofort wieder von einem Hustenanfall unterdrückt._

_Er lag seitlich in seinem Futon, den Kopf auf den Ellbogen aufgestützt damit er besser Luft bekam. Um ihn herum lagen zahlreiche verschmutze Tücher. Toshi war erleichtert, als er kein rot verschmiertes darunter entdeckte. _

_Schweigend blieb Toshi in der Tür stehen während sein bester Freund Soujis Bitte ignorierte und stattdessen den Raum durchquerte und sich hinter den Futon setze. Vorsichtig zog er Souji in seine Arme, so dass Souji sich mit seinem Oberkörper an ihn lehnen konnte, ohne selbst all zu viel Kraft zum sitzen zu benötigen.._

„_Kondo-san...das ist wirklich nicht nötig..." sträubte sich Souji und versuchte sich zunächst gegen Katsus Griff zu wehren. Doch Katsu liess sich nicht beirren und schließlich sah Souji ein, dass seine Bemühungen umsonst waren und ergab sich notgedrungen seinem Schicksal. _

_Sobald er aufrecht saß, fiel ihm das Atmen um einiges leichter. Er legte den Kopf auf Katsus Brust und schloss für einen Moment die Augen._

_Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas._

_Toshi merkte wie ein weiteres Stück seines Herzen zu Staub zerfiel. Der Anblick der beiden Menschen, die er über alles liebte, schmerzte ihn so sehr._

_Katsu, dessen Verzweiflung für Toshi kaum zu ertragen war._

_Souji, der so beharrlich gegen sein Schicksal ankämpfte._

„_Ich werde Yamazaki bitten, das Zimmer mit mir zu tauschen." unterbrach Souji plötzlich die Stille._

_Yamazakis Zimmer lag im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes ganz außen. Der benachbarte Raum diente als Waffenlager und somit war es eines der abgeschiedensten Zimmer auf dem Gelände._

„_Nein." erklärten Toshi und Katsu gleichzeitig, was Souji zu einem schmalen Lächeln veranlasste._

„_Aber ich halte Kondo-san und Hijikata-san die ganze Nacht wach..." versucht er es nochmal._

„_Nein heißt nein." erklärte Toshi und griff in den Ärmel seine Kimonos._

„_Ich habe eine neue Medizin. Sie wird den Husten lindern" erklärte er. Er rührte das Pulver in den letzten Rest Tee, der noch neben Soujis Futon stand._

„_Danke..." Souji nahm die Tasse entgegen und leerte sie in einem Zug._

„_Iieeh...so scheußlich hat bisher noch keine geschmeckt." _

_Katsu musste unwillkürlich Lachen._

_Wenig später war Souji eingeschlafen._

„_Was hast du ihm gegeben?"._

_Toshi seufzte._

„_Ein wenig Opium."_

_Sie verfielen in Schweigen,waren dankbar für die Stille, die nur von Soujis gleichmäßigen, wenn auch schweren Atmen begleitet wurde._

_Katsu spach es als erster aus._

„_Wenn es schlimmer wird..."_

„_Ich weiß." unterbrach Toshi ihn._

„_Wenn es schlimmer wird..._

_...kann er nicht länger hier bleiben."_

Von dem kleinen Schrein war nicht mehr weit bis zu ihrem Ziel, aber Toshi hatte Angst das Souji vor Erschöpfung von seinem Pferd fallen könnte. Er ignorierte dessen schwachen Prostest und packte alle Taschen auf Soujis Pferd.

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig..." versuchte es Souji nochmal, als Toshi ihm auf sein Pferd half und dann selbst dahinter aufstieg. Mit einem Arm umfasste er Soujis Hüfte und zog den mageren Körper enger an sich. Wenige Minuten nachdem sie weiter geritten waren gab Souji auf, er wusste er konnte seine Erschöpfung nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Gomen ne" murmelte er bevor ihm die Augen zufielen und seine Wahrnehmung nur noch aus einem verschwommen Traum von kalten Winterwind, wolliger Wärme und dem gleichmäßigen Geklapper der Pferdehufe bestand.

„Baka..."

Der Traum endete, als er die Pferdehufe nicht mehr hörte. Auch das gleichmäßige Schaukeln hatte aufgehört.

„Souji...wir sind da."

Souji zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen, er hätte so gerne weitergeschlafen, auch wenn ihm inzwischen alle Glieder schmerzten und seine Hände und Füße eiskalt waren.

Der Ryokan stand mitten im Wald, kein anderes Haus war weit und breit zu sehen. Er schien nicht so groß zu sein, strahlte aber aufgrund der vielen Laternen auf den Treppenstufen und vor dem Eingangsbereich eine behagliche Wärme aus.

Souji unterdrückte ein Gähnen als Toshi ihm beim Absteigen half und rieb sich stattdessen die Augen. E r wusste nicht was er erwartet hatte, aber bestimmt keine Herberge mitten im Nirgendwo, im Reich des Tengu-Königs. Er betrachtete den Eingang vor ihnen genauer und musste dann grinsen als er das Schild vor dem Treppenaufgang entdeckte. Nun war ihm klar warum Hijikata-san ihn hierher geführt hatte. Es war genau das richtige Ziel für die kalte Winterzeit.


End file.
